The instant invention is directed to a simple electronic means for generating an electrical code in response to reading a recording of such code provided in the crown or alongside the crown of a finger ring to enable a switch to close or a doorlock to open or to directly effect such closure or opening when the finger ring is disposed adjacent to or the crown portion thereof within a recepticle containing electronic reading means for the code recording thereof. The code may be in the form of printed or photographic matter provided within the crown behind or within the light transmitting jewel or crown of the ring, or may also comprise castings forming part of the crown or the ring base, magnetic means, reflective elements or light sources within the ring which are activated by a battery therein or external energy supplied thereto by an energy field in the vicinity of the lock or switch to be closed. By employing a simple code generating or sensing means for the code in a finger ring, the user or subscriber to the system need not go through the time consuming procedures of manipulating (after finding) a key to open a lock or close a switch; the only operation being the placement of the hand wearing the ring adjacent to or in alignment with a reading device or receiver for the ring code.
Accordingly it is a primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved system and method for opening a door lock and/or a door.
Another object is to provide a system for easily closing a switch to control the operation or starting of a machine, such as a motor vehicle, wherein persons not authorized to effect such switch operation may not do so.
Another object is to provide a control system for a machine or for opening a door or lock which is not burdensome and which enables such control by a simple movement of the hand to a predetermined location or in the vicinity thereof.
Another object is to provide a simple lock opening means which does not require a key or the complex operation of pushbutton switches.
Another object is to provide a new and improved personal detection system employing coded finger rings worn by users of the system to effect such detection and, in certain instances, auxilliary electronic means to complete or effect detection of subscribers to the system to reduce the possibility of fraud in operation of the system.
Another object is to provide a security system for buildings which employs simple means for opening doors and locks, which means is foolproof in operation and is inexpensive to produce.
Another object is to provide improvements in door locks and means opening same without the use of keys.
Another object is to provide a door lock or the like which may be opened both by electronically controlled means without a key and also by means of a key.
Another object is to provide an electronic control system for opening a door or lock in response to the detection of variations in an energy field caused by circuit means associated with a finger ring and/or a card carried by the person wearing the ring.
Another object is provide improvements in the structures of coded or signal generating finger rings for use in security and lock opening systems.
Another object is to provide a security system employing a radiation field or series of such fields and a plurality of detection means for means varying such field or fields.
Another object is to provide an antitheft system employing electronic detection means for a coded devices carried by a person.
With the above and such other objects in view as may hereinafter more fully appear, the invention consists of the novel constructions, combinations and arrangements of parts as will be more fully described and illustrated in the accompanying drawings but it is to be understood that variations, changes and modifications may be resorted to which fall within the scope of the invention as claimed.